


Acero forjado de duendes

by edelau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dysonrules, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Harry estaba perfectamente bien, afeitándose con magia, pero aparentemente, lo estaba «haciendo mal».





	Acero forjado de duendes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GoblinForged Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/410007) by dysonrules. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal), [Negumi-chan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5370227/Negumi-chan) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Harry parpadeó frente al espejo y se echó agua en la cara, esperando que eso lo despertara. La diferencia horaria había hecho acto de presencia y no quería nada más que dormir otra hora, o incluso seis.

Se restregó con una de las manos húmedas la barba; tal vez un afeitado ayudara. Buscó a tientas la varita sobre la encimera y la alzó para convocar un hechizo rasurador, pero la puerta del baño se abrió en ese momento y Harry se paralizó ante la presencia de Draco Malfoy reflejada en el espejo.

―¿Todavía te afeitas con una varita, Potter?

―¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?

―La puerta no estaba cerrada. ¿Necesitas intimidad para afeitarte?

Harry sintió su cara enrojecer con fastidio. No tenía ni idea, cuando aceptó el puesto de buscador con las Catapultas de Caerphillys, de que Malfoy estaba firmando al mismo tiempo para el puesto de guardián. Y ahora, ahí estaban, en Canadá, preparándose para el primer partido contra la Venganza de Victoria.

Aunque Harry no necesitara privacidad, el hecho de que solo llevara el pantalón del pijama en presencia de Malfoy lo incomodaba un poco, en especial si se tenían en cuenta ciertas facetas.

Primero, que a Harry le gustaban los tíos. Conclusión a la cual había llegado después de una fiesta de fin de año en casa de Seamus Finnigan durante la cual hubo embriaguez, desnudez y algunos magreos reveladores.

Segundo, que gracias a su nueva apreciación por el cuerpo masculino, descubrió que Draco Malfoy estaba de buen ver. Se le veía en muy buena forma. De hecho, el hijo de puta era perfecto.

Y tercero, que Harry no había sido follado en meses.

―No, no necesito intimidad para afeitarme ―gruñó y volvió a girarse hacia el espejo, decidido a ignorarlo, en especial si su intención solo era molestarlo, algo que podía llevar a cabo simplemente respirando.

―Bien, porque los otros lavabos están ocupados.

Y con eso, Malfoy se dirigió al retrete. Gracias a Dios que este estaba tras él, y no podía ver en el espejo nada más que la espalda desnuda del rubio, y la deliciosa y sugerente raja de su culo, justo por encima del pantalón del pijama negro.

Intentó ignorarlo, así como el sonido de salpicadura contra el retrete, esforzándose en no imaginar la polla de Malfoy. Apretó los labios y de nuevo alzó la varita.

―Lo estás haciendo mal ―comentó el rubio.

El moreno cerró los ojos y bajó la varita, rezando una oración silenciosa, pidiendo paciencia.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

―El afeitado. No puedes obtener un afeitado decente con una varita.

Harry lo miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño.

―¿De qué otra manera lo harías?

―Con una maquinilla de afeitar, por supuesto.

El moreno lo miró con asombro, incapaz de procesar que Draco Malfoy fuera quien le estuviera recomendando no usar magia para algo.

―¿Una cuchilla muggle?

Malfoy soltó un bufido.

―Por supuesto que no. Las maquinillas de los duendes son muy superiores a nada que los muggles pudieran crear.

Harry sonrió ligeramente cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

―Naturalmente ―murmuró, y desestimó a Malfoy antes de volver a levantar la varita una vez más.

―Puedo enseñártelo, si quieres.

El moreno se giró por completo y lo miró incrédulo.

―¿Te estás ofreciendo para enseñarme cómo afeitarme con una cuchilla hecha por duendes? ¿Planeas cortarme la garganta y simular que ha sido un accidente?

El otro frunció el ceño.

―No importa, Potter. Solo trataba de ser amable ―manifestó, pasando por su lado. El moreno se sintió como un canalla, así como un idiota inmaduro que no podía dejar las rivalidades atrás, en el pasado.

―¡Espera! ―lo llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta. Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, con una ceja alzada; sus ojos eran fríos. Harry tragó.

―Lo siento. Viejas costumbres y todo eso. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ―ofreció, caminando hacia él, tendiéndole una mano―. Hola, soy Harry Potter. Escuché que eres un excelente guardián.

Mantuvo la mano en el aire hasta que empezó a sentirse como el más tonto del mundo, pero su orgullo de Gryffindor no le permitió bajarla ni perder su empeño. El rubio pareció evaluarlo con sus ojos grises, y Harry sintió que todos los incidentes del pasado hacían más penetrante esa mirada. Se esperó que Malfoy se diera la vuelta y se fuera, para abrir un nuevo capítulo de su antagonismo perpetuo. Pero entonces Malfoy dio un paso atrás, hacia el cuarto, tomó su mano, y su boca se torció en una casi sonrisa.

―Draco Malfoy. He oído que eres un fanfarrón y un imbécil rematado.

Harry sonrió, porque el tono del otro era de broma, más que desagradable; y porque le había tomado la mano. Su agarre era cálido y firme; se sentía bien. Harry lo soltó.

―Así que, ¿hablabas en serio con lo de la maquinilla?

Malfoy dio un paso más adelante y le tomó la mano de nuevo. La dirigió a su cara y presionó los dedos del moreno contra su mandíbula.

―Dímelo tú ―formuló.

Harry sintió un rubor arrasándole las mejillas. Tocarle la mejilla al otro resultaba ser un gesto curiosamente íntimo, mas no queriendo ser grosero tras su comportamiento anterior, movió sus dedos a través de la mandíbula. En efecto, era muy suave. Siguió trazando un camino con los dedos y le tocó el mentón, notando que ya no era tan puntiagudo; y era tan suave como su mandíbula, incluida la hendidura justo bajo los labios. Y por un momento, estuvo tentado a trazarle los labios. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy y no pudo leer la expresión enigmática que en ellos se mostraba.

Harry apartó los dedos y dio un paso atrás.

―Muy suave ―asintió.

―¿Interesado en aceptar la oferta? ―cuestionó.

―¿Oferta? ―inquirió, encontrando difícil pensar con el golpeteo de su corazón.

―Con mi maquinilla. La oferta sigue en pie.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos. La idea de Malfoy de pie frente a él, sobre él, con un metal cortante era inquietante en muchos sentidos, pero rechazarlo ahora parecería un desaire.

―Todo dentro del contexto de espíritu de equipo, claro ―agregó el rubio―. Y prometo no cortarte.

Harry se mordió el labio, se apoderó un poco de su valentía de Gryffindor y asintió con la cabeza.

―Está bien, pues.

El rubio sonrió y el otro se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Malfoy era muy atractivo, sobre todo cuando sonreía. Al menos el miedo a ser degollado le mantendría a raya la libido.

―No te arrepentirás. Ven.

―¿No podemos hacerlo aquí?

―No hay suficiente sitio, Potter.

Y con eso, salió del cuarto, y Harry, obediente, lo siguió, intentando no sentirse como si estuviera caminando hacia su condena. Tal vez Malfoy quería acabar con él para quedarse con el codiciado puesto de buscador; aunque esperaba que solo fuera una idea descabellada.

El hotel Victoria en el que se hospedaban tenía varios pisos. Ellos estaban en uno que tenía seis habitaciones y dos baños comunitarios. Las ventanas de la habitación de Malfoy estaban orientadas al este, por lo que su habitación estaba más iluminada que la de Harry, llena del brillo de los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, tenía la misma escasez de muebles: una cama, dos mesitas de noche, un pequeño escritorio y dos sillas.

El rubio retiró la silla negra de respaldo compacto de la mesa.

―Toma asiento, Potter.

El aludido se sentó y Malfoy rebuscó en un neceser de cuero sobre la mesa. Sacó un tarro de cerámica, una navaja de afeitar de aspecto terrorífico y un suavizador de cuero. El moreno miró con inquietud creciente a medida que el otro refregaba la maquinilla en el suavizador.

―En realidad no creo que necesite ser afilada ―comentó―, pero es parte del ritual.

La palabra «ritual» evocó visiones no deseadas de sacrificios humanos, y Harry se limpió las manos en los pantalones de su pijama. Malfoy dejó a un lado la cuchilla y el suavizador, y tomó una toalla pequeña y blanca de la bolsa. Un movimiento de su varita humedeció la toalla y otro la calentó. Y colocó el humeante trapo sobre el rostro de Harry.

―¿Muy caliente? ―preguntó.

El moreno apenas podía respirar a través de la nube de vapor llenando sus pulmones, y tiró de la toalla hacia abajo, para poder respirar por la nariz. Miró a Malfoy con atención, pero negó con la cabeza; el calor se sentía bien en su cara, después de la primera impresión.

El rubio alcanzó el bote pequeño y levantó la tapa, que tenía una brocha redonda adjunta. Le retiró la toalla y movió en círculos el pincel sobre la barbilla y la mandíbula. La espuma se extendió inmediatamente, con esencia de menta y algo limpio, como el aire después de una tormenta. Harry mantuvo los labios cerrados para evitar que la boca se le llenara de espuma, y Malfoy frotó por debajo de su nariz con un golpe suave, y levitó de vuelta el bote hacia la mesa, con un hechizo sin varita.

―¿Listo, Potter? ―cuestionó.

Harry asintió de manera brusca, aunque no reconocería estar listo, y se preparó para el primer roce de la cuchilla. La sintió fría sobre su piel cálida, y con un sonido áspero se desplazó un breve trecho por su mejilla. Malfoy limpió la espuma de la maquinilla en la toalla y sonrió.

―Has sobrevivido al primer toque. ¿Debo continuar?

El moreno hizo un ruido de asentimiento y trató de relajarse. La cuchilla volvió a pasear sobre su piel, sostenida entre los largos dedos de Malfoy. Harry giró la cabeza cuando se lo ordenaron, y solo se quedó sin aliento cuando Malfoy se le sentó a horcajadas.

―No tengas miedo ―tranquilizó Malfoy―. Solo necesito un mejor ángulo.

―No tengo miedo ―murmuró en respuesta.

―Silencio. Y tensa tu labio superior.

Harry lo hizo, y la navaja raspó por encima de su labio superior con un trazo seguro y hábil.

Era más consciente de los muslos de Malfoy a cada lado de los suyos que del propio metal.

La mirada concentrada del rubio resultaba entretenida: sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos y su mirada era intensa.

―La cabeza hacia atrás, Potter.

El moreno así lo hizo sin dudarlo. Pero le pareció oír a Malfoy diciendo: «Joder», y abrió los ojos alarmado. La cuchilla no estaba cerca de su piel, así que se relajó, pensando que habría imaginado la exclamación.

Malfoy volvió a empezar en la barbilla y deslizó la hoja hacia abajo, hacia la tráquea. El movimiento se repitió, acercándose más y más a su yugular. Harry pensó que debería estar más preocupado, pero Malfoy todavía estaba sobre él y ahora una de sus manos estaba aferrada a su hombro.

El toque del rubio parecía quemarle la piel y de repente hacía demasiado calor en la habitación, a pesar del hecho de que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama.

Hubo un par de caricias más de la hoja y luego Malfoy comenzó a alejarse. Echó la navaja sobre la mesa, cogió un paño limpio, lo humedeció y calentó, y lo restregó sobre el rostro del moreno, eliminando cualquier resto de espuma.

―Hale ―dijo con un tono satisfecho―. Ya está, y todavía estás vivo.

Harry alzó una mano y palpó su cara. Estaba extremadamente suave, aunque siendo sinceros, no notaba ninguna diferencia con su cara afeitada con la cuchilla y su método habitual con la varita. Sonrió de mala gana.

―Gracias, Malfoy.

―Draco.

―¿Disculpa?

―Somos compañeros de equipo y te acabo de afeitar con una arma blanca. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es llamarme Draco.

Harry levantó una ceja y bromeó:

―¿Así que ahora somos novios?

El rubio lo montó de nuevo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y se inclinó, más y más. Harry se olvidó de respirar y sus ojos se cerraron en anticipación. Después de un momento, sintió el aliento del otro contra sus labios, pero no hubo presión que lo siguiera, y abrió los ojos, perplejo.

Malfoy lo miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, y Harry se dio cuenta de que esperaba una explosión. En su lugar, el moreno adelantó su cabeza y acortó la distancia. El rubio pareció hundirse en el beso con un suspiro, a pesar de que era poco más que un simple toque entre labios. Ninguno de los dos se apartó por un largo rato, y luego la boca de Malfoy abandonó la suya. Harry parpadeó para reorientarse y se encontró al otro mirándolo con un atisbo de sonrisa.

―Ahora somos novios ―manifestó el rubio.

Harry extendió la mano y se apoderó de la cintura de Draco con ambas manos.

―Ya era hora ―gruñó y tiró de él. Esta vez el beso fue cualquier cosa menos casto, y el peso de Malfoy se acomodó en el regazo de Harry.

Sus bocas se abrieron a la vez y la lengua de Malfoy se halló húmeda y dulce contra la de Harry. Sabía a naranjas, y el moreno buscó más de ese sabor. Las manos de Malfoy se extendieron oblicuamente por el abdomen del otro y una ansiosa parte de la anatomía de Harry se animó con la atención.

Cuando el moreno se estaba quedando sin aire, Malfoy se apartó.

―¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «ya era hora»? ―demandó.

―Hemos estado rondándonos el uno al otro durante años ―mencionó―. Siempre creí que eras hetero.

―Lo era, hasta que te vi con el equipamiento de quidditch. Toda una mejora después de tanto rojo Gryffindor.

Harry sintió una risa burbujear en su pecho.

―¿Quieres decir que si solo hubiera llevado el verde de Slytherin en Hogwarts, habríamos evitado todas esas desavenencias?

―Nunca lo sabrás ―formuló de manera enigmática, y lo volvió a besar. Se deslizó más cerca en el regazo de Harry y este último respiró más fuerte al sentir la dureza de Malfoy contra la propia. El rubio gimió y se balanceó hacia delante.

Harry debió gemir. Sus manos se movieron a lo largo de la tersa espalda de Malfoy y luego descendieron jugueteando con la cinturilla del pantalón.

―¿Demasiado pronto para algo más que solo besarnos? ―consultó el rubio y emitió un ruido que fue directo a la polla de Harry.

―No si fuiste serio con lo de ser mi novio.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás de forma brusca ante eso.

―¿Te refieres a públicamente? ―increpó en un tono de incredulidad.

El moreno frunció el ceño. En verdad había esperado que la seducción de Malfoy hubiera empezado con la intención de algo más que un rápido polvo sin sentido.

―Sí, en público. En la cancha, y en cafés y tiendas, y en el jodido diario de El Profeta y en cualquier otro periodicucho, porque van a ser los primeros en informar de ello, si eres lo suficiente valiente para salir conmigo de aquí.

Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon ante el insulto velado.

―¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

―Quien se pica, ajos come ―replicó Harry―. ¿Aceptas el reto?

―¿Y qué pasa con tus amigos? ―demandó Draco.

―¿Y qué pasa con tus padres? ―respondió el moreno.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro.

―Nunca funcionará, ¿verdad? ―interpeló el rubio.

―Es probable que no ―opinó de mala gana. Pero no retiró las manos del cuerpo de Malfoy, y deslizó un pulgar sobre la piel tersa, justo por encima de la curvatura de sus nalgas.

―Aun así ―añadió―, podría ser divertido intentarlo. Sé lo mucho que te gusta romper las reglas.

―Y yo sé lo mucho que te gusta hablar con la prensa.

―Empero, piensa en todo el correo cargado de odio.

―Piensa en todo el sexo.

Malfoy tragó duro y Harry sintió una emoción por la victoria cuando el rubio replicó:

―Cierto.

―Si los besos son algún indicativo, será genial.

―Pues claro que será genial, Potter. ¿Pero será suficiente como para soportar las protestas de la gente y las reacciones de espanto de familiares y amigos?

―Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

―¿Lo estás? ―cuestionó con un tono seductor, acercándose más.

―Lo estoy. Y es Harry.

―Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, Harry.

―Muy tarde ―aceptó y lo besó. Las manos de Malfoy se movieron hacia abajo, hasta encontrar su camino hacia la polla de Harry, sacándola de debajo de la tela del pijama y agarrándola con una mano firme. Al primer toque, Harry no estaba seguro de que «genial» fuera un adjetivo adecuado.

La mano del moreno se empujó dentro del pijama del otro y tomó su increíble culo. Malfoy se movió sobre el regazo del otro y su erección cubierta con seda chocó por un momento con la de Harry. El deseo parecía rugir como un animal corriendo por el cuerpo del moreno; necesitaba más.

―Quítatelo ―gruñó Harry entre beso y beso.

―Mandón en la cama, ¿eh? ―mencionó, pero se puso en pie.

―Ya te darás cuenta ―expresó, esperando que fuera cierto.

Malfoy salió de sus pantalones, sonriéndole al moreno mientras sus grises ojos lo recorrían, haciéndolo sentir absolutamente entregado al vicio, despatarrado en la silla, con la polla al descubierto. La primera visión de Malfoy desnudo desterró cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza, y más cuando volvió a sentarse en su regazo. Empujó su polla dura contra la de Harry y luego las tomó ambas en un fuerte agarre.

―Oh, demonios, sí ―formuló Harry. Su mano derecha se unió a la de Malfoy y ambos acariciaron al unísono. El moreno estaba satisfecho de ver que al rubio parecía gustarle besar tanto como a él. Sus bocas se unían y se separaban con frecuencia entre resollados jadeos y murmullos de sílabas inconexas.

Harry trató con más empeño mantenerse cuerdo.

―Draco ―masculló antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados en un beso aún más feroz. La mano del rubio se movió más veloz. Su peso estaba aplastándole los muslos contra la dura silla y el respaldo parecía como si le estuviera haciendo surcos permanentes en la espalda, pero por nada del mundo se habría movido. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y sus bolas empezaron a tensarse. Joder, no había alcanzado el clímax tan rápido desde que era un adolescente cachondo.

―Cuatro, tres, dos... ―recitó Malfoy, con voz entrecortada. Y cuando contó el «uno», Harry se vino, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar. Preferiría que sus compañeros de equipo no irrumpieran en la habitación para encontrar la fuente de tal exclamación.

La polla de Malfoy se impulsó contra la otra y el semen salpicó su mano y el abdomen de ambos. Dos respiraciones después, el rubio se derrumbó sobre el moreno como un peso muerto, respirando con dificultad. La humedad manchó el hombro de Harry cuando el rubio lo agarró. Reposó la mejilla en el otro hombro y de repente pareció un gato satisfecho y lánguido. El moreno sospechaba que si estuvieran en una cama, Malfoy se habría dado la vuelta y habría caído en un profundo sueño. Esperaba no tener que esperar mucho para comprobar esa teoría.

―¿Una ducha? ―consultó, con la esperanza de animar a Malfoy para que dejara de aplastarle los muslos, que se le estaban entumeciendo con rapidez.

―No, quiero volver a la cama ―farfulló el rubio.

―Bueno, podríamos volver aquí después de la ducha. Digamos que estamos enfermos.

La cabeza de Malfoy se levantó de manera brusca, y su expresión pareció vacilar entre la aprobación y el acoso.

―Pero qué desprecio flagrante hacia las normas.

―¿Te estás quejando?

―Ni un poco.

Malfoy se incorporó e invocó su varita para lanzarse un rápido hechizo de limpieza. Se volvió a poner el pijama y se dirigió a la puerta, desde la cual sonrió por encima del hombro.

―El último en llegar a la ducha será pasivo.

Y se arrojó a abrir la puerta mientras Harry se apresuraba a subirse los pantalones. Su varita cayó al suelo, sin darse cuenta. La cogió e invocó un ausente hechizo de limpieza mientras corría tras Malfoy.

En el pasillo lo oyó gritar:

―¡Hey, Rodríguez! ¡Dile a McKinney que Potter y yo no asistiremos al entrenamiento! Nos quedamos para follar.

―¡Ya era hora, joder! ―bramó la voz de Rodríguez, y luego Harry oyó un portazo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras seguía a su nuevo novio, pensando que su vida estaba a punto de salírsele completamente de control.

―¡Trae tu culo aquí, Potter!

Harry sonrió; estaba conforme.

Fin


End file.
